Dark Secrets
by MorbidPheonix
Summary: If at aney time you see a Digimon that i created and want to see it e-mail its name and your adress to Morbid_Pheonix@yahoo.com :-) Have fun readin this is my first storey.
1. Dark Secrets

****

Author's note: Don't worry it starts out slow right now but the next few ones will really pick it up. Then the story will be real exciting but this is the beginning and it will be important later. J During the course of this story I will introduce some self-created characters and Digieggs. You can receive a digitally rendered picture of one of my Digimon if you e-mail me a request containing the Digimon's name. Armored Digimon will automatically be shown with there Digiegg. Mail all requests to [][1]Morbid_Pheonix@yahoo.com and I will respond to them as soon as possible. J 

****

Dark Secrets ch.1

Ken set down his paper already done with his test when the phone on Ken's teacher's desk suddenly rang causing everyone to look up for a moment. Ken watched as his teacher muttered into his phone for a moment and then hung up. "Oh Ken your done." He said smiling as he looked up at Ken. "Would you mind doing me a small favor since your done already?" "Not at all Mr. Koshkosh." Ken said standing up and walking over to Mr. Koshkosh when Mr. Koshkosh waved him over to his desk. "Ken we have a new foreign exchange student in the office. The office just called and told me that he just arrived here. His name is Devin, he was supposed to be here earlier but his flight was delayed. Would you mind going down to the office and escorting him here for me?" "It would be my pleasure." Ken said with a smile. 

"Devin?" Ken called out as he opened the office door. "Mr. Koshkosh sent me here to show you the way to his classroom." Ken's words were only met by silence. "Uhh Devin?" Ken turned to the right and was startled when he found himself staring in to the face of a boy his age. "You Devin?" Ken stuttered unnerved by the cold stare that Devin was casting upon him. The boy narrowed is dark eyes and Ken and just looked at him for a moment before giving an abrupt answer. "Yes." "Mr. Koshkosh class is this way." Ken said nervously as he backed out of the office. Ken could feel the cold hard star of Devin on hi back the entire way back to his class. He was more than glad to take a seat when they finally got back.

"Class I'd like you to meet a new exchange student here in our very own class. His name is Devin, and he comes from America. …. What is your last name again I don't want to pronounce it wrong?" Mr. Koshkosh said in an almost to cheerful voice to the entire class. Devin looked down for a moment. "It's Kimera, Devin Kimera." Devin looked to Mr. Koshkosh the same darkly blank look still on hi face. "May I please take a seat?" Mr. Koshkosh chuckled and pointed to an empty seat behind Ken, where Devin quickly sat. Ken could already feel Devin's stare penetrating into his back. Ken begun to think to himself about Devin he couldn't understand why he was he so unnerving to him.

__

Of all the places in the class to set why did Mr. Koshkosh have him sit here? _Why does he bother me so much? He's just another kid after all. I'm being too harsh; maybe if I get to know him better well get along great. Yeah that's it! After school I'll show him around town! He's probably just nervous, this is entirely different country after all. He probably doesn't know any one here. That's probably why he's so serious looking. I'll introduce him to the others. They'll know what to do that will show him a good time and well a become friends. Maybe I can even invite him to come over for diner. J _

"Ken, class is over." Ken looked up suddenly jarred out of his thoughts. "Huh?" "Didn't you hear the bell ring a minuet ago?" Mr. Koshkosh asked surprised. "No sir I'm sorry I better get going. The rest of the day went by like a blur. He didn't even see Devin during lunch. After school he waited by the steps hoping to see him again and get of with a better start. "Hay Ken!" A girls voice called out to him happily causing him to jump. "Yolei what are you doing here?" Yolei smiled as everyone else caught up. "We got out early because there was a school wide teachers meeting. Since we were let out early everyone decided it would be nice to all do something together after you got out. Well that is if you don't have any plans that is." Ken smiled and looked around slightly disappointed that he couldn't find Devin. "Well actually I was hoping that I could find the new foreign exchange student and then al of us could get together and show him a good time, but I cant seem to find him. He must have went to his place right after school." "Well maybe we can catch him after school tomorrow." Kari said smiling. "Until then how about a picnic in the park?" "That would be great."

"I cant believe I ate that much." Yolei groaned lying down on the grass. "Really? Wow I'm still hungry." Davis said looking down at Yolei. Hay I got an idea lets play a game of soccer! Ken can be the leader of one team while I can head the other team." Everyone nodded showing that they liked the idea. "Sorry guys but I just realized that I have to be some where." Cody said jumping up suddenly. "See you all later. Grandpa and I are going to the museum." As Cody ran off Davis monad and slumped down in despair. "Now we wont have even teams." "Hay." Ken said jumping up and pointing over to a tree. "It's Devin, that new kid I told you about. Maybe he'd like to play soccer with us."

CONTINUED….

   [1]: mailto:Morbid_Pheonix@yahoo.com



	2. 

****

Shadows of Doubt

Devin was so engrossed in his laptop computer he didn't notice any one until everyone was standing directly over him. "Hi Devin it's me Ken we have a class together. I showed you the way to Mr. Koshkosh's class remember?" "Devin quickly closed his lap top and looked up at everyone. "Yes, what is it you want?" Devin's voice was laced with annoyance. "We were going to play a game of soccer and my friends and I wanted you to join. That way it would be a even team game." Devin looked up at our group a slightly confused look on his face. "Why are you asking me?" Yolei stepped forward and thrust out her hand, grabbed Devin's hand and then shook it roughly. "Hi I'm Yolei. Welcome to Japan we just want to be friends, of course if you want to be more than a friend that's ok with me." Yolei blushed brightly when she realized what she had just said. 

Devin suddenly jumped to his feet and gasped. "Oh no not now!" A huge explosion thundered through the air and everyone turned to where Devin was staring. People were running and screaming in the dirt cloud now in the middle of the park. "**HYPER CANNON!" **A giant blast of energy shot out of the now settling cloud of dust and blew apart a near by car. "What in the heck?" Kari said stumbling backwards into Devin. With a hard machine like roar a Tankmon burst out of the newly settled dust cloud. "Oh no a Tankmon!" T.K. gasped in horror. "What is he doing here?" The Tankmon turned to them and grinned evilly. "Ha! You can't hide from me. I am Tankmon one of the strongest champion level Digimon known. My sneeze alone is power full enough to level a city block." "I thought that we were done with all of this Digiworld stuff!" Yolei wailed in despair. "It gets worse our Digimon are in the Digiworld!" Ken said turning to Yolei as Tankmon barreled towards them. "Now I've got you!" The Tankmon shouted suddenly veering to sharply to the right just in front of Yolei and Ken.

"Hay he's not going after us." Kari said in a slightly amazed voice. "He's attacking Devin!" Devin ran across the park faster than any of them had ever seen some one run. "**HYPER CANNON!**" Devin dove out of harms way in mere seconds to spare. "We've got to do something to help him!" Kari cried out at Devin desperately fled from his attacker. "Oh no that Tankmon has Devin cornered at that alley! That's it I can't take it any more I have ta do something!" Yolei cried as she ran towards the attacking Digimon with everyone in tote close behind.

As Yolei ran to the offending Tankmon everyone watched in horror as attacked again. "**HYPER CANNON!**" Debris flew every direction as the wall of the buildings blew apart in the force of the blast. The Tankmon crowd happily when Devin couldn't be seen after the dust settled. "Ha! That will teach you to mess with the masters plans!" The Tankmon backed out of the alley as Ken and Kari ran in the crumpled alley to search for Devin when a strange laugh echoed down from a fire escape. "Really, I didn't know that was suppose to be scary." "You!" The enraged Tankmon shouted looking up." A strange smile was plastered across Devin's face. "Who has who cornered?" Devin suddenly leped down from his spot on the fire escape to right on the Tankmon's back. Devin quickly bent down and snaped a cord in the Tankmon's neck. Immediately it slumped down and disintegrated causing Devin to drop to the ground where it stood.

"You just destroyed that Digimon with your bare hands!" Yolei gaped in a mix of surprise and horror. "Devin turned to her and gave a hard stare. "I did what I had to. If I didn't do it a lot of innocent people could of gotten hurt." Yolei looked down at the ground an ashamed look on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." "Well, what did you mean then?" Yolei looked up at Devin still looking ashamed of what she was saying. T.K. stepped forward finishing for Yolei. "It's hard enough for a champion level Digimon to defeat a Tankmon let alone a normal kid. What I think she means are you a Digidestend?" Devin's eyes flared suddenly in anger. In one quick movement he grabbed T.K. by the shirt and slammed him into a near by wall. "If you ever call me that again I will kill you! You hear me you little rat?" "Hay I was just asking a simple question you don't have to get all offensive about it!" T.K. grunted as Devin let go of him and he straightened his shirt.

Everyone turned to the sound of approaching sirens. "Oh no the police we have to get out of her." Davis said turning to the others. "I don't think they'd understand what really happened here." "Hay, Devin's gone already!" Yolei said looking around surprised. "I didn't even see him leave." "Well let's follow his example and disappear." T.K. said turning around and running. "T.K.'s right my mother wouldn't like I if I got arrested." Kari ran off in another direction.

By the time Ken got home he was so exhausted he didn't even have the strength to eat his dinner. Instead he just walked to his room and flumped down on his bed. The day continuously played over and over in his head as if he were being forced to watch a tape of old reruns. He couldn't help but think of Devin something about that kid just disturbed Ken to his very soul. Even though his head was still swimming with the day's events he drifted off into a restless sleep.

****

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Dark Dreams

****

Dark Dreams

Ken stood amidst a vast plain of darkness. "Where am I?" He muttered to himself quietly. "You are dreaming but what I'm going to tell you is happing is quite real. This is the only way I can contact you right now." The soft pleasant voice seemed to come from all around and yet nowhere at once. "Who are you and why have you chosen to talk to me?" Ken called out into the seemingly endless abyss. "I cannot tell you who I am nor why you were chosen but I can tell you why you are needed." Ken frowned. "The digital world is in trouble isn't it? One week after we save it from Malomyotismon and it needs saving again." "All worlds are in danger, all realities will crumble one at a time at the hands of a new power that has arisen once more." Ken jerked his head up surprised. "What do you mean once more?" "This time you will not be fighting darkness. This time you must face oblivion itself."

"Ken, oh Ken wake up the phone is for you." Wormmon said shaking Ken awake suddenly. "Hello, who is it?" Ken said still half asleep." Ken go to your window now and look up!" Yolei demanded into the phone. Ken softly pulled aside the curtains on his window and promptly dropped the phone in shock. Swirling black clouds that were illuminated by large bolts of purple lightning covered the entire sky. Ken picked up the phone nervously. "Everyone is meeting up at Izzy's place and were going to try and find out what this is all about there." "I may already have an idea what it is." Ken muttered before hanging up the phone. In an instant he was changed and out the door with ought making a sound so as not to wake his parents.

Ken winced as a loud crack of thunder struck high above him. "Strange weather was having. Hasn't usually started raining when the thunder starts?" Wormmon wondered out loud from Ken's arms. "This isn't your normal storm." Ken grumbled as he took a corner sharply. "Hay what did you mean back at your place when you said you already had an idea what it was?" Wormmon said looking up at Ken curiously. "I'll explain in a moment." Ken huffed hurriedly. A few moments later Ken knocked at Izzy's door. A minuet later Izzy opened the door and let Ken in. "My parents are visiting my grandmother two towns over tonight so I thought my place would be the best place to meet so as not to worry our parents."

Just as Izzy and sat down everyone started talking at once. "QUIET!" Izzy shouted startling everyone into a stupor. Everyone sat and watched Izzy sit down at his computer. "As far as I can tell the entire digital plain is warping and, well is showing in our world. We have to get there and try to stop what ever is causing the instability. I had a felling all this wasn't over with. All the Digimon should have been sent back by now if everything was free and clear." A large screech suddenly emitted from Izzy's computer causing everyone to cover his or her ears in pain. After the screech fell silent everyone looked up at a small purple face that was now on the screen. "Can you hear me?" The strange Digimon called out nervously. Everyone quickly crowded around the computer. "We can hear you. Who are you and what are you doing on Izzy's computer" Kari said gently. "I'm Cartisamon, I need your help. My world is being destroyed by a powerful creature named Megalowmon!" Everyone exchanged nervous looks for a moment. "Were coming over." Davis shouted loudly as he stepped forward from the group, to the computer while raising his digivice. "NO!" Cartisamon cried making Davis jump back is surprise. "This isn't the Digiworld. This is the Networld. You can only open digiports with your digivices. I'm sending a net port over right now. Please hurry I'm afraid our world can't take much more." An explosion near the other side of the screen made it fuzz out for a moment. When it came back a swirling green vortex was now on Izzy's monitor.

"Well that looks inviting." Davis muttered nervously. "Let's get going already!" Yolei cried as she shoved through the group with he D3 raised. In an instant a flash of yellow light enveloped her and whisked both her and Hawkmon into the computer. Izzy frowned. "You guys go us older Digidestend will stay behind as back up just in case you need us." "Good idea Izzy. We'll e-mail you if we run into some big trouble. That way we can have the uperhand when things go bad." T.K. said showing his approval. "C'mon everyone the Networld needs our help!" Everyone raised there D3's at once and another flash of yellow light sucked them into the unknown world within.

To Be continued….


	4. Shaterd Realitys

****

Shattered Realities

Ch.4

"What kind of place is this?" Kari shuddered as she looked around the scarred landscape. "It's what left of Networld." A small voice quirped from behind the group making them all jump and turn around sharply. "It's a honor to meet you in person." The strange purple cat said with a slight bow. "Hay it's the Digimon from Izzy's computer!" Yolei blurted out suddenly. "Didn't you say your name was Cartisamon?" T.K. said bending down to a closer height. "It's not safe to be out in the open like this. The ….umm…our protector is occupied at the moment. Follow me this way. There aren't many of us rebel left. Megalowmon destroyed almost everyone already. Only those of us luckily enough to find sanctuary in the temple are left now." Cartisamon straighten her blue robe nervously as the gang exchanged curious glances to one another before following her.

"Who is this protector you were talking about a minuet ago?" Ken asked Cartisamon curiously as they walked across the barren black desert. "We don't really know who he is really. Actually no one has ever seen him yet. He usually only comes out of his corridor at night when everyone asleep. We talk to him through his door most of the time. When theirs an emergency we knock on his door and tell him about it. He has a secret entrance we haven't found yet because we don't see him leave we just see what he has done afterwards. He won't tell anyone his name so most of us have taken to calling him Master." "Master." Codey said disdainfully. "He has everyone call him master, how self absorbed do you have to be to have everyone around you call you master if you protect those weaker than you." Catrisamon looked at Codey horror stricken. "Oh no he doesn't foce aney one to call him master! He wouldn't even care if we called him serendipity the high fairy queen. Everyone has just taken to calling him master because with out him we would all already be dead. Megalowmon destroyed all the food in the land exep for that he uses to feed his troops. Then he tainted all the water so drinking it would kill anyone not loyal to him. Our master has found all of us clean food and water. He has provided a sanctuary that Megalowmon's powers don't touch and he has done all of this out of the kindness of his heart! He also told us of the Digidestend and how power full they are and what they stand for. Without him we wouldn't even have any hope if we managed to survive Megalowmon's initial assault." Codey suddenly felt ashamed of what he said. "I'm sorry I guess I can see you point."

"Well, well what do we have here?" A sinister voice sneered suddenly. Everyone turned to see a large evil looking Digimon with about fifty Vilemon. "Who the heck is that?" Codey gasped staring at the giant armored elephant skeleton Digimon. "He's Skullmammothmon. He's a mega Digimon of gigantic proportions. He's big enough to win most fights simply by running over his enemies but if that weren't bad enough his spiral bone crusher attack will blow you out of the sky!" Cartisamon said with a slight squeak in her voice. "He's one of Megalowmon's top Generals." "Cartisamon who are the creatures traveling with you?" Skullmammothmon roared angrily totally ignoring everyone else. "Hay brick head you ever hear of the Digidestend?" Davis called out equally angrily. "Digidestend, really?" Skullmammothmon smiled darkly. "Megalowmon told us that the resistance was searching for them. Well…come on! Let's see how tough you really are!" "You got it Veemon Digivolve!" "Uhhh…Davis…I sort of been trying to Digivolve ever since he appeared. And I can't seem to do it at the moment." Veemon said sheepishly looking up at Davis.

Skullmammothmon laughed loudly. "You actually think that the great Megalowmon would let you Digivolve in this world. In this world his powers are absolute. All your Digimon are stuck at their rookie level! Oh by the way if you might want to think before armor Digivolve. Because then they'll be stuck at champion level and I am a mega Digimon or have you forgotten?" "May I suggest a tactical retreat?" Codey said shaking visibly. "A What?" Yolei said not really listening. "He means RUN!" Veemon shouted turning around and running at full force. "Great idea!" Cartisamon said as she began to out distance them all. "Hay don't loose us we sort of need you!" Davis called out to her. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Skullmammothmon roared angrily. "Vilemon attack!" "We can handle the Vilemon if we armor Digivolve. Then they'll be out of the way at least." Kari nodded her agreement with Gatomon's remark. "Everyone we have to armor Digivolve it's our only chance!" Kari shouted to the rest of the group. Everyone but except Ken grabbed there D3's and shouted in unison "Digiarmor Energize!"

"Patamon Armordigivolve to…Pegasusmon flying hope."

"Gatomon Armordigivolve to…Nefertimon the angel of light."

"Veemon Armordigivolve to…Flamedramon the fire of courage."

"Hawkmon Armordigivolve to…Shurimon the samurai of sincerity."

"Armadillomon Armordigivolve to…Digmon the drill of knowledge."

The kids stopped as their Digimon launched themselves at the attacking hoards of Vilemon. "It's moments like this I wished I could Armordigivolve." Wormmon muttered. Cartisamon nudged Wormmon and smiled weirdly. "There isn't a rule saying only armored Digimon can fight in you world is there?" Wormmon smiled best he could at Cartisamon. "Your absolutely right!" With that Wormmon ran into battle with Cartisamon. As more and more Vilemon fell Skullmammothmon's expression grew angrier by the minuet. "Your army doesn't seem all that strong to me! Why I bet we could even take you on right now!" Davis gloated after all the Vilemon had been defeated. "Oh really!" Skullmammothmon roared charging forward and swinging his trunk viontley. Cartisamon pulled Wormmon out of the way at the last second while all the other Digimon weren't as lucky. Skullmammothmon landed a direct hit on all of them with a violent swipe of his trunk and sending them smashing into the ground. 

****

To Be Continued…


	5. Dark Allies

****

Dark Allies

Instantly the Digimon de-armor Digivolved. "Is that all you have?" Skullmamothmon said mocking everyone. The Digimon layed their unchous as everyone watched with mounting horror as he walked over to Veemon and raised his foot over the unknowing Digimon. "This is really to easy. The great Digidestend were supposed to be a challenge. I must admit I'm disappointed." Skullmammothmon said with false sincerity as his foot came to rest gently over Veemon's head. "Oh pick on some one your own size!" Cartisamon shouted to the evil Digimon. Slowly he turned to Cartisamon and Wormmon. "I almost forgot about you." He brought his foot down missing Veemon by mere inches. "Do you really think you master will come to you help this time? We know that he is gone. You don't really think you could hide something like that from us could you? You're just a hand full of rookie Digimon you will all starve within the week. He abononed you and now this world is ours. Go ahead and admit that evil has won!" A loud roar in the distance cut Skullmammothmon short. Cartisamon smiled wryly "You've been out in the desert to long. You know he's coming now. You'r also aware that you have no little minons to hide behind when he comes, no one to distract him so you can get away and live. If I were you I would start running. You just might get away after all." Skullmammothmon cringed at a sudden crack of thunder as the sky turned a menacing shade of black. "We'll met again and you won't be so lucky." He snarled indignantly as he turned around. As he thundered off Cartisamon turned to the group who was assembled once more.

"We need to get out of here in top speed, follow me and what ever you do don't stop running until I say so!" Strange green bolts of lightning struck the ground near by as they fled the enemy that Cartisamon only knew. "Who is coming?" Ken panted as he ran along side Cartisamon but before she could speak Skullmammothmon flew through the air and landed hard in front of them. "Some one who can do that to him! Run around he's not our concern any more. Theirs a cave just over the next dune we have to make it otherwise we as good as dead!" As soon as the words were spoken the dune exploded in a cloud of sand. As sand settled all around them as a clear path to the cave cam into view form the cloud of sand. "Some one has one heck of a shot there." Davis coughed as he ran to the safety of the cave. As everyone entered the cave a roar as loud as it was close attracted their attention to Skullmammothmon's direction. Ken stopped dead in his tracks. "It can't be!" He gasped in horror staring at the Digimon standing over Skullmammothmon. "Its, it's Kimeramon!"

Kimeramon stood over the terrified Digimon his eyes glowing a sinister red. Skullmammothmon let off his tusk crusher attack at point blank range but even as close as it was the shot went wide and missed Kimeramon landing off in the desert somewhere. Skullmammothmon grunted in pain when Kimeramon brought one of his large black hands down on his side pinning him to the ground. "HEAT PIPER!" Everyone stared at the spot that Skullmammothmon one was in a few minuets if morbid silence. "He just destroyed that mega Digimon like he was nothing." Yolei said quietly. Cartisamon sighted looking at Yolei. "He tends to do that once in a while. Kimeramon has taken out every one of Megalowmon's top. Both sides have taken heavy hits from him. Luckily he disappears for days at a time. He's stronger than any one else in this world for some reason. Well everyone except Megalowmon. We really need to get further in before he notices us. He's to dangerous to be around when he's like this."

As they walked down the corridor that was hidden in the rear of the cave Davis turned to Cartisamon. "What exactly did you mean when you said that he's not safe to be around when he's like this?" "He fights on our side but when his eyes are glowing he has no side he simply destroys every one and every thing he sees." "On your side!" Ken gasped in shock. "Yeah, ever since he first appeared he has always hated Megalowmon and anything to do with him. He has helped us considerably. He's very unpredictable even when he has control over him self but some times he's worth the risk. Luckily the area he's in begins to warp when he's out of control so we get a warning ahead of time." Yolei yawned and slumped a little. "Maybe we should take a little rest. Coming over in the middle of the night really wears a person out." Cartisamon gave Yolei an odd look. "You're actually saying that you came in the middle of the night? Why did you come then? " "Because we answered you plea immediately!" "Immediately." Cartisamon snorted. "You took three days to get here!"

****

To Be Continued…


End file.
